Line Of Heroes
by KMN-91
Summary: "There were once two heroes in the realm of Tamriel: One with the blessing of daedric goddess Azura- The Lady Of Dawn and Dusk, and one with the blessing of The Nine Divines... and in the plans of gods they were destined to meet." Take's place in the questlines. OC/Martin and OC/? WARNING! Ratted M for safety and sucky summary.
1. Prologue: Voiced Whispers

**The day is 11-11-11 (11th day of 11th mont in the year of 2011 ;P) And The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim was bublished today, so for the honor of that, I desided to bublish my first official story about Elder Scrolls series.**

**It's a short proloque, but don't fred, cause chapters will be a loooot longer then this ^^**

**Hopefully ya folks like it and if not, then it ain't my broblem if my story isn't for your taste, so don't come and cry to me. Writing is my hobby and the way of excpressing myself and to give life to my fantasies and stories as it is to other people, so I try to enjoy it and hopefully someone else will enjoy my work too.**

**Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction, people. Don't own nothing except my OC's.**

**PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english, but try to live with it for now ;P  
><strong>**  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING! This story will contain heavy spoilers, some violence, not so nice language, suggestive themes, fluffy sweetness, some drama, light comedy and other things I will warn about in future, so be warned ^^<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>EPILOGUE: VOICED WHISPERS<span>

* * *

><p><em>The Whispers.<em>

_The whispers of people can truly be a powerful thing._

_The rumors and tales about the Gates Of Oblivion traveled over the lands through the peoples mouths to their ears and minds; The words of merciless daedra slaughtering people and burning the lands where they stepped spread the fear and horror around Tamriel and making everyone flee for safe havens of others provinces and leaving Cyrodiil to be devoured by the creatures of Mehrunes Dagon- The Daedric Price Of Destruction.  
><em>_  
>Everyone was living in despair and fear, yelling and cursing the gods, even daedric-ones, for abandoning them to their cruel fate.<em>

_The hope seemed so lost to them… until the Divine send their answer._

_They were merely rumors spreading over the Tamriel; sparkling hope's in the hearts of believers._

_These whispers were about a Divine Crusader- a God-send savior who defeated Umaril The Unfeathered and restored many believers for the Nine Divines._

_The rumors told about how she saved the last heir of the Septim throne, running like a fiery spirit through the Kvatch and cutting daedra down like they were mere weeds on her path. The rumor's spoke of her astonishing achievements and unwavering faith to the Nine Divine, who's work she acomblished over the lands of Tamriel with grace and justice._

_Men, women and even the smallest children would whisper of the snowy hair decorating her head like a crown, her pale skin that was blue as the winter sky and of the red eyes of hers, which would sooth with their tenderness or rebel with the blazing fire that her enemies would fear before meeting the end of their path in life._

_But even with her repuptation over the men and women who's lives she had taken single-handedly, the rumors told of her compassion and forgiveness too. How she had give changes to people who seemed too lost in their own darkness and damnation, that they couldn't see anything but their own filthy selves._

_She was their saving angel, who offered her hand t them to grap onto and pull them back to light._

_Those words of a hero, a legend, traveled far over to the Morrowind- The Land Of Dunmers and throught__ those lands of Burning Fire, the rumors were heard by the ears of Nerevarine._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the start ;P Saddly I must inform ya right now, that next chappy won't come out soon, cause I'll brobably be too wrapped up in playing sertaing game to write ;<strong>

**************Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ **Please leave a review, put in your favorites and/or place on alert if you like my story, cause they're that 'thingy' which keeps the writer's spirit high ^^****************


	2. Traveler's Path

**'ello people ^O^ I fiinaly got this chappy made and I'm not even sure I'm completely satisfied whit it... oh well ^^**

**Aaanyway, while I'm at it, once again, I'm reaaaly sorry about my crappy writing and I promise, that I try not to make too may mistakes.**

**mitzirocker: Thanks for you offer, Sweetie ;P I'll consider it ;P**

**Enjoy ! (hopefully ;P)**

* * *

><p><span>TRAVELER'S PATH<span>

* * *

><p><em>Bright pure crimson-red had painted the evening-sky with vivid and violent colors, signaling that the night was coming swiftly while the sea under the sky was in serene rest; letting the last rays of the setting sun flicker over it's lazily flapping waves.<em>

_In the serenity of stillness was but the sounds of chattering voices._

_A small trading ship was sailing over those still waters with small crew of sailors, traders and passengers making their way to their destination._

_The ship was sailing away from the Morrowind and the setting sun toward the night; carrying it's passengers toward the continents of Cyrodiil and it's destined port, Anvil._

* * *

><p>The upper-deck of the ship had become silent when passengers had retired to the hull for the evening, leaving only the crew on the deck to do their designated tasks while a one single passenger was mingling among them.<p>

The passenger was a silent one; clad in brown traveling-robes which showed a skinny, but tall form of an woman. The hood hid most of her face from the curious outlookers while some stray strands of raven-black hair would shield the rest of her face, but anyone with eyes could see from the dark-blue color of her hands that she was dunmer.

She was quetly sitting cross-legged, her back resting against the sturdy railing of the ship while there was worn-out book on her lap, small bottle of ink on her knee and quill on her left hand she was writing feverishly, never lifting her gaze from the faded pages while moving her quill around the page.

_3E 433 Day 1_

_I felt it before the rumors and news about the Gates of Oblivion reached my ears, but I never thought much of it; thinking it was only a mere earthquake or erupting mountain and nothing more.  
><em>

Small caress of cool breeze against her cheek made her stop for a second and blow some of her loose strands of dark hair infront of her eyes. She quickly brushed them away from her line of sight, before continuing her writing.

_First I felt it on the wind while I walked down the shores of the Bitter Coast, my batr feet feeling the tingle of water and sand under them, and when I stopped to feel, I felt it again on the waters of Inner Sea; like a humming call. I didn't give them a second though; thinking, that I only imagined them._

_I didn't._

_The wind and sea whispered to me more each day; warning me of the coming danger of -  
><em>

Her quill stopped, when some more harsher waves hit the side of the ship, making some of her ink spill over the written words and on a small pictures she had drawed to pass some time, smudging them slightly, which made her grip the quill harshly in her irritation while she sucked breath in and bit down to her lip; keeping in some more colorful words she wanted to release in air.

The few days she had already spend on this ship filled with people and cargo had kept her irritation high, seeing that she preferred walking or riding on the Silk Strides over boats, but what could she do? Boats were the only way to travel toward Cyrodiil and since she had no wish to swim her way there, she just had to suck it up and live with it.

'_I'll make it quick and write the rest when we're on solid ground' _she desided while she leaned closer to the page and wiped some of the spilled ink away, dirtying the page a pit, before she started to write once again.

_The wind and sea have been merciful to us for now, but I still pray for Azura for safe passage to Cyrodiil.  
><em>

"Here's my sweet little Willow flower!" Came rather cheerful voice, interupting her writing, almost making her stick the sharp quill through the page. Looking up, she saw her traveling companion sauntering toward her.

He was an tall, dark dunmer with narrow face, high cheekbones and deep, dark eyes which were red like the sky they were under while his long hair, thin moustaches and goat-beard were deeper red. He was roguish-looking one and it brought out some of his natural charm and handsomness out, but at the moment it was ruined by the most annoying grin he had on his face and that made her eye twitch in irritation; making her want to bang her head against the railing behing her from sheer frustration.

'_I give up', _She thought defeatetly, hanging her head in submission, she let out long, tired sigh and, before standing up, she scribbled the last sentence on the end of page, smirking a pit to what she wrote:

_Of course my dear companion is only just a ONE of the destructive factors in this journey and I dearly hope that he won't get any trouble, ebcause saving his ass would be a MAYOR hindrance.  
><em>

He as now standing next to her, leaning against the railing in relaxed way, with curious look directed toward the journal she had in hand, before she shut the book, not letting him see anything she had writen. After rising up and pulling off the cowl over her head, she sat on the railing right next to him, letting a comfortable silence strech between them.

…which didn't last long.

"So how did the writing go?" He asked casualy and she could feel the twitch pulling the corner of her mouth while her eyes narrowed at the male who had an goofy grin on his face, giving him a dirty look that send daggers right through his head.

"It as going Well, until sertain, _annoyingly_ maddening elf with the breath of Sujamma in his mouth came and disturbed me." Her snappy and slightly irritated comment came with a nasty yanking of his ears, her one way of letting her aggravation out, which made him yelp and look at the passing crewmember, who was not so successfully hiding his amusement toward his predicament, with an nasty glare while his face was slightly darker from embarrassment.

He was struggling to get his ears form her death-grip and after a while he managed to release them from her hold and turned away from her, holding her still pained ears. After a moment he turned to his companions, but his scowl dropped from the one look at her. His eyes softened, when he gazed the woman leaning on the railing with tensed-up shoulders and frustrated look in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be dstroying innocent minds under the deck?" She grumbled and he gave an dramatic sigh.

"Alas, there isn't many maidens in their prime on this ship, and besides," He leaned closer to her," why would I chase some girls when i have an gorgeous woman like you? you're far more intreaguing then some maidens without knowledge of what desire is." His smile gained a lecherous look while he grinned at her and it made her snort.

"Lucky me." She mumbled.

"I serious," He exclaimed," with you, there's the thrill of hunt. You're so... intriguingly ellusive." He purred and, for some reason, his words made her a pit sad.

"So I'm a challenge to you?" She slightly turned to look at him," another knot on your belt? something to conquer?" She questioned and this seemed to sober him a pit.

"Of course not." He stated seriosly and gave her cheek a soft caress," you're more then that." He said softly and she returned the smile, but it didn't quite reach her ears.

Smiling good-naturedly, he gave her a gentle push, guiding her away from the railing, and he slipped behind her and started gently kneading her stressed muscles and she welcomed the contact, leaning into his hands while he worked the knots on her back; smrking when she groaned.

"You should relax more often, Luv." His soft words were murmured to her ears and she barely gave him a dismissive snort, trying to consentrate to the feleing his hands were greating.

"I have." She anwsered and he scroffed at this, clearly not believing her words.

"No you haven't and don't lie to me. I can see the liars mile away." He chided back to her gently while brushing his fingers against her neck, making her shiver from suddent contact of his warm fingers against her cold skin.

"Takes one to know one?" She quipped and he halted her massaging for a moment... only to poke her ribs, making her squeal and look at him with a frown while he gave out good natured laugh and continued massaging her shoulders and neck.

She tilted her head to rest on his chest, smelling the tan leather of his armor and letting her eyes close off; her thoughts wandering away.

She always kept saying she was fine, but she could never lie to him.

She knew he was right: She hadn't relaxed at all and she had even couple of meals slip away, which made her stomach protest loudly some times, but she had more pressing matters to think right now.

She was worried.

She was worried sick over the Oblivion crisis, that had spread all over Cyrodiil, while the news of it had spread all over Tamriel and it made her worried.

She was shaken from her dark thoughts when she felt her hood being pulled off, revealing her narrow face, high cheekbones, aquiline nose and narrow, cat-like eyes that were colored with red deep as the blood and her dark hair that was black as death.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to eyes of her companion, questioning look burning on her gaze, while he was gazing down at her with the most tender look, that could melt even the coldest ice.

He could feel his heart flipping over in his chest, while looking into those red eyes of hers, but in the same time his heart would squeeze in guilt and worry. When she had told of her plans to leave he had been against it, but, as always, her stubborn and steely nature won over and had left him to tell her that he could only be able to accompany her on the sea and not farer then harbor and it broke him to see the mild sadness in those red eyes he adored.

She hadn't cared.

She only smiled at him and with small hug and with carefully placed kiss on his nose she had wiped away the maddening guild from his heart, but it didn't stop him being worried over her and it drove him to make sure she was on top shape, when she would finaly leave the safety of his arms.

Tilting his head down he bestowed on her soft raven hair an tender kiss and pulled away to look her, which made him immediately frown, when he saw the dark circles under her eyes, that had their own hazy look.

"If you must go and save the world again, _my dear_, you must be in good health and sleep more. Otherwise those daedras will get a good laugh, when you fall down and start to snore on the middle of battlefield." He said, emphasising one of the many nicknames he had for her, and then stopped for a second to give a thoughtful look, before smiling widely, making her eyebrows lift up in question.

"That _could_ be a good distraction, though." He mused and grinned down at her while both of them imagined her sleeping with a pillow under her head, quetly snoozing, in the middle of a battlefield while daedras were laughing their asses off on background.

It did it.

Her shoulders shook first and after that she giggled which escalated into loud laughter and he joined her and in the end both of them were leaning over the railing, trying to control their breathing while wearing stupid smiles on their faces.

She turned toward him, letting out a sigh, and lifted her hand to cares his stubble-filled face; feeling the rough texture of his beginning beard under her hardened fingertips and the feel of his stubbles made her chuckle good naturally.

"You should shave." This made him smile lovingly at her and place his hand over her's, his mind happy that she wasn't thinking her little quest.

"It would made me loose my roguish and charming appearance's that you fell in love with, my dear." Rolling her eyes at his over-confident look, she pressed against him while he snaked his free hand around her waist, pressing her against his warm form.

"I have a deal for you." He said, making her perk up.

"Oh?" She was looking up to him with one eyebrow raised questioningly, intreague shimmering in her eyes and it made him the corner of his lip lift a pit.

"I'll shave when I see your ship from the shores." he stated.

"That will take time." She murmured poutingly and he chuckled, enjoying how cute she looked when pouting childishly.

"For you, I'm willing to wait." He declared confidently, smiling arrogantly.

"You will look like a hairy nord." The man gave out an small laugh while her hand, which had been caressing his jaw, was now playing with his small goat-beard; playfully twisting it with her fingers.

"I hope you won't loose that witty tongue of yours on those dangerous shores, Beloved." He murmured into her thick strands and nuzzled her soft hair; showing his affection, care and love to her and she did the same to him, nuzzling the crook of his neck and breathign in his natural scent; both of them taking every pit of comfort they had to offer for each others.

* * *

><p><em>Sun settled in the deep end of the horizon; greating a beutiful sigh when it was only half-way down, looking magnificent in half-circle, and let it's soft glow wrap around two lovers, who looked like two silhuettes against the approaching dusk.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I liked the earpulling part here ;P Some humor is good in story, after all ^^<strong>

**Hope ya folks enjoyed the start :D**


	3. Melancholic Moon

**Fiiinaly I got this Chappy done.**

**Writing this was like shooting ducks at the forest in the middle of the night with blindfold and I'm also sorry about how boring and slow this one is, but it's part of the story and next one is gona be a little slow too and there won't be any mayor action in near future eather.**

**BUT more important: my headphones died! DIED! THE TRAGEDY!**

**I realy liked them ;_; *sniff***

* * *

><p><span>MELANCHOLIC MOON<span>

* * *

><p>Moon was fully round in the night-sky where billions of stars were scattered around.<p>

The moon was sharing it's light through out the seas, lands, forests, mountains and any other places that it could reach, but compared to sun, the light of the moon was colder and more rebelling, but in the cloak of darkness it was beacon of hope; guiding light toward the safe haven for a shelter and refuge.

Under that cold moonlight, a redguard male was cutting his way through the wilds in the middle of the darkest forest as silently as he could in his heavy armor while his steel-made armor, shield and sword were flashing under the moonlight coming through the branches and leafs.

The night was nicely warm, but it didn't help him find his way in dark wilderness and even the moon's light wasn't helping him and neather was his heavy, noisy armor that was creaking more then old door's hingers; making his try to be stealthy in dark more difficult.

In this forest where he was more then out of place among the nature, he was blind in the hands of unknown with an silent predator following his every movement within the shadows, where his eyes were useless.

He only heard small and gentle wisp of breath near his ear, before someone jumped at him, making him fall with his attacker straddling his back and securing his hands, before bringing blade across his throat. He could feel the cold and deadly metal on his warm skin, his breathing bringing it closer to cut, but he didn't let panic take over him.

Instead he let out of breath, when he heard the snickering coming from the holder of knife; slight frown marring his face and the attacker on his back started laugh out loud.

"You knights truly and really are noisy and unstealthy people," the person ontop of him mused and snickered with fake-mockful humor while he groaned defeatetly with embarasment, hating the fack he was ambushed like this " that racket you caused could have woken up the dead." The dagger left his throat and the weight his back and when he lifted his face from the dirt, he saw a pale-blue hand being offered to him which he, without hesitation, took.

Standing up he dusted the mud and leaves off of him while looking his 'attacker' with annoyed look.

His companion was petite, light-blue colored dunmer woman clad in loose and light clothing that consisted white flaxen shirt with tight leather pants that hugged her figure. On her feet there were long boots and her hands were covered in matching gloves while on her hip a long steel-sword was holstered on the left side her belt, but he knew better then that.

She had at least one dagger hidden in one of her boots and if needed, she could easily plast him with a fireball and he would know that.

He still mourned for his shirt that had been turned into crispy lump when he had gotten a upper hand on fight. She had been sorry for it and she had gotten him a new shirt and he knew it was just an mishap, so he didn't stay mad at him and had a good laugh with others over it.

"Well I'm not the one who crawl their way through different ruins, mines and moldy caves filled with unspeakable horrors that are out to kill anything living." He replied snarkily and she kept smiling at his sarcasm, knowing from the tone of his voice that he was just playing with her.

"You say that, because you're not good at it." He made a face at her.

"I just brefer to fight my foe old-fashioned way." He replied.

"It'll get you killed. Sometimes you gotta be a pit dirty." She countered and he bit down to his tongue; keepign the more 'naughtier' thoughts to himself.

"Like the way you are after some dwelling?" He questioned and crossed his arms over his chest. He was now grinning back at her, finaly showing some of his good humor to her and she smiled back.

"Beats the push-ups every morning and it keeps me on my tows," she stated and affectionaly patting his cheek, walking past him " but seriously, you should train your sneaking skills a little. It could save your life as well as hand-to-hand could." He hummed absently at her as if not realy caring over the matter and it made her puff her breath in frustration.

He was acting like a child and it was annoying the oblivion out of her and it had been HE who asked her damn help anyway.

"In the name of great Divines, I actually HAVE other things to do then help you with this." She huffed at him and crossed her arms poutingly.

"Might this 'thing' of yours be an medium high imperial with brown eyes and hair?" he mused with a smirk "you know... the one who give's you doe-eyed looks when _he_ thinks you're not seeing which you return when _you_think he isn't looking." He wagged his eyebrows toward her and laughed at her blushing face.

She gave him playful hit on shoulder, while they made their way toward the priory where one could hear merry laughter and joy coming from inside it's wall's.

* * *

><p><em>The Priory Of The Nine.<em>

_There lays the resting place of the Nine Divines loyal knights, who had defeated the Umaril and his Aurorans of doom._

_But for tonight, the priory was the place where the laughter of the woods at West Weald regions was originated._

_They were celebrating the anniversary of their victory, where Umaril was defeated for a second time with out any casualties. Everyone who had fought there on that day had come back to priory for this one night to celebrate the aniversity of their victorious battle at Garlas Malatar._

_After their victory, some of them had left to start their own lives while others had stayed, devoting their life for the Divine, but every year, on this day, they all returned and spend one night remembering with finest beer, ale, mead and wine Cyrodiil had to offer to them while sharing talks, tales and stories, music, dances and laughter together._

_All of them smiled and laughed with happiness from memories of moments they spend together._

_All... except one, who's smile was bittersweet._

* * *

><p>Moon had risen over the Priory and she could see it clearly reflecting in her glass full of Finest Tamika-wine she could get her hands on.<p>

When she had returned with her second-in-command from their training session and were almost at the Priory's main building's door, they had heard an loud crash form inside which had been followed with hooted laughter and loud cursing from someone.

They had walked in with curiousness and they had been greeted by a sigh of some of the men inside lifting a turned-over table up and setting things back to their right places while others were hoisting up clearly drunk redguard, who was letting out small curses between his drunken chuckles.

They had laughed their hearts out to the silly drunk, until everything hald calmed down after the said man had passed out and others had carried him to his bed all the while he loudly snored, making her giggle.

"For a serious man, Lathon is always the mood lifter when he's drunk." She stated, chuckling a pit, and turned her head to her second-in-command, Sir Thedret, who, like her, had removed his heavy armor and weaponry and joined to the quet part of their festivities.

he had taken up to himself to join her near the small table next to window with full mug of Nordic mead, which only got her face show the most repulsed look anyone could muster.

"For a divine servant you enjoy drinking vile filth." He heard this from her every time he drank, so he just rolled his eyes, not taking her words at heart, and took a full swing from the mug and gave her disgusted look an mocking smile.

They were sitting in calming silence. Most of the celebration had calmed down after Laton's lights had blown out while the rest of them had eather passed out or gone to bed. The remaining ones of them were now sitting around the table and talking to each others, sharing stories about themselves; of what they had done and how their lives were going on right now.

All of them were smiling for themselves and others from the life they had.

Smiling knowingly, the dunmer woman lifted her head toward the silvery moon, melancholic look crossing her face.

She envied them.

"You have that look on your face again." Her eyes moved over to Thedret, who was looking her with some seriousness in his eyes and she only gave him an fleeting smile.

"Can't help it." She said absently and he hummed while taking gulp from his drink.

"What's on your mind?" She was looking down to her drink, watching how the deep red moved and swirled around the insides of the thin glass while trying to settle her saddening thoughts before speaking and Thendret let her, sitting and waiting patiently across from her. He knew better then rush her to speak.

"Every time we meet and celebrate, I'm starting to remember why I'm doing this." She said quetly, trying not to attract attention from others so she wouldn't ruin their evening.

"You're unhappy." He stated curtly, but softly to her in understanding tone, making her stop for a moment before giving out tired sigh and rubbing her blood-shot eyes that hadn't seen sleep for a few days.

"In some parts." The wine was the reason. It always made her more emotional and loose-lipped, but she never lied; not to him.

He was her friend; her pillar, who she trusted to have her back in battlefield which was the reason she made him her second-in-command. Looking him straight into eye, she spoke her thoughts to him; only one she ever was open with.

"I have lived my life as a servant to others... to The divines and now The Blades. It's like… I have no life to call my own." Thedret could hear the bitterness seep into her tone, but didn't say anything; knowing that she needed to get this out of her chest right now.

"I have been made to an example to others and I have to live my life by the rules they have set for me." She spoke bitterly," they give me duties to fill and those duties are bind around my neck." She let her eyes slid toward Thetret, who was absodring her every word.

"...If I even let myself hope for an life of my own- even for a single second... it will snap my neck and take my head." Her words were spoken in bitterness and thick sadness for something she never had and it made Thedret frown, when he saw her eyes shine from unshed tears she refused to spill.

She was grieving for life she never lived and maybe could never have. Not as long as she served the gods.

"I never asked for this, Thedret." Her voice was barely above a whisper while she spoke brokenly, pile forming in her throat," I NEVER bloody asked this!" Her voice, a pit choky and trembling, whispered loudly.

It was rare that she showed this much of vulnerbility, but when ti happened, it would only be to him; the one she trusted the most.

He reached for her hand across the table; gently touching the small, cool hand with his massive, warm one in comforting manner while he gently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

"No one ask's these things." he said quietly, soothingly, "I never asked to end up in a cold, dank cell in that forsaken fort or in the hands of those madmen who enjoyed torturing me in daily basis and most part I'm clad you had your duties to divines, because without them I would be nameless, rotting corpse in that dungeon in the middle of nowhere." His words were spoken in tender; most soothing tone she knew and his kindness warmed her heart, but it didn't nor could banish her bitter thoughts that had their time to take their roots on her mind and heart.

She knew her duties. Those duties had saved others; given them light of hope into the darkness of despair.

Like the way she had done in Kvatch.

She had stormed to the unknown, closed the gate and killed the daedra infestating the city like a vermit they were and her talents in healing and potion making came useful to her, when her worrying and caring nature had made her stay and help as much as she could, before continuing her quest.

Hero Of Kvach they had called her and her duties had grown once again.

Her destiny, the main duty of her life, was to save Cyrodiil and let it's people live their lives in peace and happiness.

But did the cost have to be her own life?

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to put out some sadder emotions and, to be completely honest, ain't liking much what I wrote here, but hopefully someone did ^^<strong>


	4. Path Of Shatered Dreams

**Fiiinaly! Didn't get so many writing problems with this chappy, but still took me long enough and it wasn't helping, when that freaking computer desided that it wasn't co-operating with me - -'**

**_*grumble*_ freaking bitch machine _*grumble*_**

**Vangran: Thanks Darling ;D Your words warm my freezing heart (it's fucking cold outside ^^)**

**Enjoy! (Or try at least ;P)**

* * *

><p><span>PATH OF SHATERED DREAMS<span>

* * *

><p>From the many things she had done and was regretting, THIS was on top of her pile right now.<p>

"I repeat: Never again. NEVER. AGAIN!" She declared while groaning painedly and holding her bounding head while trying to keep herself alert for the possible hostile wildlife and daedra with no success, letting her horse make it's own way through the wilderness and toward the road up ahead instead and she swore that she heard the white mare let out small neighs that sounded a lot like a snickering, which was directed toward at her missery.

"Blasted horse without any ounce of sympathy in it's damned bones…" Her quiet, cranky grumbling turned into another groan when a realy agonizing spike of pain pierced her head which made her glare at her mound, who was now shaking her head from side to side in obious amusement and she narrowed her eyes at the white horse.

"Laugh it up, you miserable mare." She growled out and the horse only kept shaking her head while navigating her way through the small nature-road and Neve sighed; her thoughts turning toward the reason of her current miserable state.

Last night, after her mood had went down the hill, Thedret decided to 'lighten her up' by putting some of his Nord mead into her wine.

All she got was an hangover of the century and even after taking some herbal remedy to dull the pain, she still possessed headache that was enough to kill, but at least she had gotten the disgusting taste of Nord ale out of her mouth.

"Can't believe, how that man can drink that swill." She crinked when she heard birds chirping in the nearby tree, groaning from the high-pitching noice they made, " damn you Thetret, just wait till I return." She vowed and her annoyed muttering had some hostility on it, but anyone who knew her knew better then be afraid of her threat toward him.

She always used diplomacy first and attacked only if there was no other way. She wasn't an violent person I nature, but perhaps when next time she was on priory, Thedret just might 'mysteriously' loose his 'secret' stock of ale and that idea was enough to warm her heart a pit.

The sad side was, that the though of the said man made her face frown from the memories of their talk, that had turned toward an sertain imperial priest.

* * *

><p><em>After her tears had dryed and her hiccups had calmed down, they just sat there silently; nether of them knowing what to say.<em>

_Thedret knew his words put her mind in slightly more lighter mood, but still those bitter thoughts were there and he was damned if he let her mind be in that dark place in this night meant for celebration and happy memories._

"_If there wasn't any sigh of those duties, then where would you see yourself?" Thought full look came to her face and she looked up to the moon like it would knew the answer for her, thinking deeply what to say._

_He watched how an small wishful smile came to her face._

_"I imagine that I stand alone in a beach where cool wind blows and small waves touch your bare feets." She said softly and closed her eyes, "in that silent beach, a small hut would stand. There would be a small child running near the beach-line with a man while there would be smiles on their faces. " She sighed dreamily and looked at him with smile._

_"They would come running toward me, child would jump into my arms while the man would lovingly embrace me and all three of us would walk toward the hut where evening __supper would be waiting for us, before we would retire for night." She told him._

_She wore an content smile on her face while imagining her dream. She hadn't had a heart to tell anyone about that small dream she had in back of her mind, that would haunt her every night like an vision because she did not wish anyone's pity to fall upon her, but she would be lying if she said it didn't feel good to share her happy dream with someone she trusted._

"_You wish to have an family?" His question was genuinly curious. He had known her for years by now, but he never knew she had been wishing for husband and child; a family of her own._

_It was surprise to Thedret, how she could wish to have something so… normal._

_She had been in her thoughts when he spoke, her mind in that simple dream she had been wishing and his voice had broken the spell she had been in; bringing her back to the realm of reality where her content face got an sad look while her eyes lowered into her half-filled glass, her mind remembering where the pity would come, already shielding herself from it when, whitout a doubt, knowing she would resieve it._

"_It is an fleeting though in my mind, but it won't happen."_

"_Why not?" He felt like kicking himself for speaking his mind before thinking over his words when her melancholic look went even sadder, before she looked him with forsed smirk on her face._

"_You think a person destined for something greater has a meager future like that?" She could feel the lumb forming in her throath, closing it and almost making her choke on her self-pity and grief, and the tears that would no doubt keep her up all night._

_To have an family... i__t was a small wish she couldn't have and something, that made her more than pitter._

_She had been chosen to do something greater, something big and all she ever had wanted was an quiet life with an family she always had wanted and she could feel the sting on her eyes from coming tears and a stab in her heart, when her mind remembered something she had once thought: _

_Heroes weren't meant for a normal life._

_A family was something ordinary and meager, that gods wouldn't allow her to have._

_Not as long she served them._

_She looked at Thedret and seeing his sad eyes she felt an small twinkle of guilt. She hadn't wished to dampen his mood for the evening wiht her bitterness and she tried to put on her happier mood from earlier and smiled toward him, trying to assure him that she was fine._

"_And further more, are you seeing anyone asking this hand?" She tried to lighten his thoughts with sarcasm and even waved her left hand before his eyes as an joke, but he wasn't stupid. He could hear, how her sarcasm was forced and see, how her words meant for an joke cut more deeper her._

_He knew she was forcing herself for his sake and he was trying to think anything to distract her from the sad thoughts, when sudently a candle lit up in his mind._

_He already made her mood go downhill, so trying this wouldn't matter anymore._

"_What about him? That imperial priest you're constantly thinking about and don't deny it." He playfully scolded and pointed his finger at her sternly," You act like an young maiden with crush when your thoughts are with him." Thedret was trying to change the course of their conversation and in some level he managed to do it, when the light blush colored her face second time on that evening, but that plan crumbled down when that all too familiar frown returned to her face._

"_There will never be anything lasting between us." She stated," and I have to end this thing between us, anyway." This made him furrow his brows and raise more questions in his mind._

"_Why not?" She looked at him, to his surprise, with her eyes filled with unshed tears of bitterness and gave humourless laugh._

"_Because he's the last bloody heir to the Septim throne." She snapped and, for the first time in their long friendship, Thedret had never regretted anything more then this when he heard his commander's words filled with deep sadness and laced with melancholic bitterness._

* * *

><p>She had surprised him well and it lightened her up a little, when she saw his slack jawed look, but it was an fleeting thing and she could still feel the small icy stab on her heart.<p>

Martin. Martin Septim.

He was the last child of the Septim line; The sole heir of the Dragon Throne and, like an common fool, she had gone and fallen in love with him.

It had been surprise to her, when she realized the dept of her feelings toward him. She had acknowledged the slight attraction she had to him while they traveled from Kvach to Weynon Priory, but when that attraction in time turned to love, it had hit her worse then ogre's fist.

It had stunned her and what made it worse, there was more to it.

It was something she kept to herself, but she didn't know anything about Love.

She could fight like an true warrior worthy of the place in fighters guild and charm her way with her kind eyes and silver tongued mouth, but when it came the matters of heart, what she couldn't deal with her mouth of blade, she froze like an bumbling idiot; not knowing what to do.

In those matters she was so innocent and unsure that mere though made light blush cover her cheeks and she had the feeling, that Martin was going through the same problem considering how much amount of affection he had send toward her.

The way his tone would change into lovingly soft while speaking to her as if she was made from a fragile crystal and she would break if he dared to talk more louder.

How his brown eyes would shine with deep care and content while looking into her red ones, that held the exact same emotion toward him.

The feel of him,when he would reach to touch her in worry and concern toward her; making her skin tingle from the contact.

In the beat of his heart she could hear when he held her in his arms and her head rested agains this warm chest while his hands were innosently wandering around her form.

Oh dear god she sounded like a young maiden too and that notion made her shook her head from her daydreaming, but the thought still made her smile even so slightly.

Their relationship may have been doomed from the very start, but he made her happy and she was ready to take every piece she could get from their little dream before they would be woken up to the reality.

The thought made her giggle a pit.

"Lady Mara truly has her own twisted side and you shut up!" Her tone rose up in the end of her sentence, when the mare she rode started those laugh-like neighs again and after narrowing her eyes and shooting daggers at the mare, she desided to make her point by giving the white horse an slight smack on the head; the mare letting out an neigh of discomfort.

Rolling her eyes at the moody animal, she reached toward the head of the sulking mare and started to scratch lightly behind her ears, making the mare let out content sounds.

She had found the said horse in the stable's near Anvil where she had decided to get an mount for the rest of her travels and her hurting feet were agreeing with her wholeheartetly.

What she hadn't know was, that the said horse had an annoying personality.

The mare seemed to have a humor of an orc or nord. The damned animal found entertainment from her mistakes and miserable moments she had and it only made her snap at the horse, which always followed with long terms of 'silent treatment' from the said mare and she always had to buy her forgiveness with juicy apples.

They fought like they were married couple and the thought made her hang her head.

She let out an sight while moving her hand around the mares head; ruffling her white mane.

"At least someone finds my misery entertaining." Her grumbling made the mare snort again amusedly and she could only smile so slightly toward her four legged companion, who kept making her way through the familiar path far away from the darker parts of the woods.

With all the nasty traits her mound possessed, she still was an good companion on her travels and someone, who could get her stress go away with distraction and lighten up her mood and to her It was enough to make the moody white mare to be her friend.

With the dark thought forgotten into the back of her mind for now, she directed her attention back to the surrounding forest and the road ahead she could see through the trees and pushes; their leaves bathing in the morning sun's light. She smiled lightly, before the bright light made her headache grow worse and she groaned painedly; bringign her hand to cover her sensitive, blood-shot eyes.

By the divine her head was killing her and mentaly reminding herself to purchase something to help her at her next stop, before she squinted her eyes and tried not to look anything bright.

This was going to be a looong trip.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to put more angst in here and I'll brobably change some parts of it in future. Hope one of ya dear darlings liked it at least ;P<strong>


	5. Feminine Flexibility

**I realy hate how long it takes for me to write these chapters and I'm pretty sure it's anoying to you too, who read this thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! there's some suggestions toward some 'naughty action' here and some mild violence too, so be warned ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><span>FEMININE FLEXIBILITY<span>

* * *

><p>Slowly, she woke from her hazy unconsciousness into the smell of musky, sweaty sheets and warm sun kissing her exposed skin; signaling that she had slept way past the rise of dawn.<p>

Slightly cracking her tired, sleep-blurred eyes open she was greeted by warm but moist pillows and sheets of the ship's small cabin. It only made her smile after her muddled thoughts were straightened out and she felt the shift of mattress behind her, making her grin grow wider.

Rising up slightly, she slightly streched her neck over her shoulder to see her companion, who was still sleeping while snoring softy with his dark hair wildly splayed over the flattened pillows while his arm was comfortably resting over her exposed hip; his fingers possessively digging into her skin and, subconsciously, gripping her even harder when she sifted slightly.

Smirking she looked over his shoulder to his back, which had gotten couple more red and angry-looking scratches on it after their wild night, but her triumph was short lived when she felt the soreness between her legs which made her thoughts return to the last night.

The good captain had informed them that it would take the whole night to sail to Anvil before most of the passengers had reitred under the deck, so she and him had decided to use that time to say good, long goodbyes to each other and smirking she remembered all the details of their shared 'escapade'.

* * *

><p><em>In the dead night, in one small cabin, a pile of discarded clothes were bundled near bed, where two figures that had fallen on it, doing everything else but sleeping restfully.<em>

_The light of the moon swept over the tangled sheets where two figures were laying bare as the day they were born; their blue skin glowing under the clear light while the man's hand skimmed over the thin sheets slightly covering their bare bodies and his lips ghosted over her bare shoulders._

_He pulled the sheets away from her, revealing more of her lovely skin to his heated gaze while leaving a trail of soft kisses; relishing the delighful and soft giggles they made come out from her mouth, before he turned her around and slowly pulled her to lay under him; looking into those sparkling eyes that hold so much emotion in them.  
><em>

_She didn't know if she dared, but only thing she could descripe from what she saw in those crimson eyes was deep care._

_She was aching for his gentle, and slightly cold, touches and she started to squirm, tired to his teasing and tempting. She was thirsting for him; her need running wildly in her mind while she licked her lips in carnal hunger that was slowly possessing her._

_"I'm going to miss you." His words were longingly whispered against her lips._

_She whimpered out-loud from his husky voice and warm breath as his lips moved to ghost over her moist ones and she mewled at him; begging him to let her feel his lips against hers and he granted her wish, letting them meet just so softly for a mere moment, before her hands wrapped around his neck and his elbows finding their place from each side of her head while her tongue swept over his teeth, begging for eterance and he let her enter; their tongues starting to battle for dominance as did their bodies._

_They rolled around the bed, both their eyes holding an blazing passion while their bodies glimmered from sweat under the moon's light, their blue bodies tangled in age old dance of desire while they sang the ballad of passion together._

* * *

><p>"You sure know how to say goodbye, My Lovely One." Her reminisking mind was halted when the she felt that familiar mouth of his and his familiar teeths softly, even ticklishly, nib her neck and while letting out few maidenly giggles she turned her head to meet a smirking face of her companion and his hand moved to her hair, twirling some strands of her loose hair between his fingers.<p>

"I see you had an good rest." She was smirked at him, while that satisfied smirk of his got wider and he took an gentle hold of her hair; pulling it lightly so she was on her back and moving over her form, his lips only breath away from hers.

"Hard to rest, when you have so lovely minx on top of you most of the night." He purred and she gave him an coy smile, before his lips desented upon hers; giving her an sweet kiss and she welcomed it, before she pulled away.

"Didn't hear any complains and to be fair, YOU got to be on top as much as I did." She had moved her head near his shoulder, her tongue licking his ear-lobe temptingly and giving his pointed ends light nibs all the while she wore an devious look on her face, before his hands wandered down from her waist, making her squirm from the gentle circles they drawed on the skin of her legs.

Too bad they didn't have any time and she gave out and disapointed sigh; wishing they had more time.

"As lovely as another 'roll-around-hay' sounds, I have to actually go now. The captain said he wanted me out, before the new passengers would come." Reluctantly she crawled away from his warm embrace while the said man laid himself on his side, looking the lovely shape of a woman pulling her clothes over her pare body while resting his head on his knuckles and his elbow on the soft matress under him.

"A 'roll-around-hay' eh? Haven't we already done that?" He questioned while he rose up and moved behind her.

He tucked the rest of her shirt down for her; his fingers tenderly moving on her waist and enveloping her on his embrace, pulling her back against his bare chest while her head turned to look his into his eyes.

"The lone barn on that muddy road… the rain beating down while the thunder boomed... two travelers seeking warmth…" There was playfulness in his tone wiht some suggestion in it, but right now she was in impish mood and she actualy wanted to get going.

"I remember like it was yesterday... how that farmer who's barn we had invaded made you run to the hills bare as the day you were born." It was an memory she would cherish till her dying days and she would remind him of it untill he too would go to his grave.

She let herself laugh, when she saw him winch slightly from the memory he obviously wished to repress while buckling up her belts and pulling the rest of her gears on.

"You're a royal tease." He grumbled.

"No I'm not." She turned toward him with a wicked look on her face,"I just enjoy seeing you suffer." Tossing her hair behind her, grapping her wooden hunting-bow and the small backpack she walked out.

Leaving her companion fumble with his pants before he started following her, his chest still bare, to the deck, earning some glances, where people were already moving around to get ready for departing while some of the younger peoples were more transfixed to look at the shore and the city that could be seen in horizon.

* * *

><p><em>On the docks of Anvil there were more then dozen people standing with their belonging, waiting the ship from Morrowind to dock itself. When it docked, everyone was pushing their way to the safety of the ship, fear driving them away like an plague.<em>

_The fear over the Oblivion invasion had spread well through the Cyrodiil and many of the citizens were fleeing for more safer places over the sea, where there was no danger from the Oblivion Gates or Daedra and people were more then willing to face the forces of nature then raging, destructive Fires Of Oblivion._

_There was put a one calm citizen- an older man with nothing else but the brown-colored cloak he wore. He looked peaceful, even serene, when he looked at the sea; his white hair flicking with the wind while people around him were filled with fear, moving franticly around with desperation to make sure all of their earthly belonging and family-members were with them. _

_It was like he stood in frozen time while all around him the chaos was swelling... b__ut even that small portion of peace would be broken._

* * *

><p>She was a pit suprised how little time it had taken for them to travel from Morrowind to Anvil, but hated how long it seemed to take them to unload the merchandise and passengers from the ship and on the ship.<p>

What she could understand form captain's conversation with one of his crewmembers by eavesdropping near the door to captain's cabin, she understood that the amound of refugees was delaying their return to Morrowing which automaticly meant that she would be staying at Avil to keep Nels some company till the ship would depart.

Not that she complainend, though.

She was currently waiting her companion to get his gear on and found nice place to sit ontop of one of the grates bringging the good from plantations. She was sitting cross-legged ontop of it, looking around the harbor filled with people scurrying around in their hurry, before looking down at her small journal and kept writing:

_3E 433 Day 2  
><em>_  
>Goddess must have heed my plea for safe passage and I shall pray my thanks to her.<em>

_The situation here is far more worse then I had thought. People are abandoning their homes in fear and fleeing toward strange lands while their children are crying because they do not understand what is going on and it make's my soul weep for them._

_I wish I could already start my mission, but my heart ache's from the thought of abandoning my companion in this land that is strange to him without any support-,_

"Watch were you stand, old man!" Suddent yell made her jump and smear the page a pit.

Raven-haired, and slightly peeved, dunmer lifted her head and directed her gaze toward small commotion and frowned when she saw much larger orc push a much older man down while walking toward the ship, laughing when the old man gave an grunt of discomfort and small hiss of pain, when his hand stuck on something sharp on the wooden dock.

She narrowed her eyes and made a quick look-over at the orc. He was an big one with the dark skin and one cracked tooth poking out of his large lips while wearing a large , well polished steel-armor with a equaly polished great sword strapped on his back.

He held himself like a broud warrior, but his eyes didn't held the fire there should have been.

Everything about the big guy oozed 'I'm stronger and better then you' to her... and it irked her.

She walked determinedly toward the obnoxious orc, who was currently laughing loudly with some of his equaly irking pals and disturbing some of the people around him, with her lip twitching while her eyes narrowed.

"Oi!" Orc turned his head slightly toward the tall dunmer who was stomping toward him with a nasty glare directed toward him.

"What do you want, Ashborn?" The orc's snide tone wasn't helping with her temper right now. Putting her hand on her hip, she lifted the other to poke the larger male's chest while her eyes were blazing with irritation and anger.

"You need to apologize to the man." She knew how childish it sounded and it made her annoyed, but it was replaced by irritation, when the orc gave an mocking snort while his companions laughed.

"Not your business what I do and don't do, woman." He stated and a sneer lit on her face. The man was begging for it.

"Learn some manners, orc." She hissed aggresively at him, but he brushed it off with mockful laugh that sounded more like a grunting than laughter.

"You gona teach me, Dunmer? I could use some learning from you." He wasn't even trying to hide his lewd look while his eyes were focused toward her breasts and it only made her temper flare even more; making her hands fist on her sides, but soon she thoguth of something that brought nasty grin on her face.

"What's the matter orc? Didn't get enough tit from mother?" This took the orc off-guard and he narrowed his eyes at her, bu she didn't let him continue.

"Who in the name of Oblivion you think you are?" She growled,"some high and mighty, prissy-ass nobleman? Newsflash, Sweetheart: You aren't one so show some damn manners toward your elders, you arrogant ass!" She snarled at him while her fist were shaking. She knew her voice had risen more and caused some people to stop to look at them, but right now all she cared for was to make her point across.

Too bad the orc wasn't in the listening mood.

"Bite your tongue, bitch, if you value your life." He growled out, narrowing his eyes while his nostrils flared.

"Oh poor me." She let out a mock gasp of horror, not intimitaded by the bigger man,"a big and ugly orc is scaring me with his not so good comebacks." She was ticking the big man off and he was ticking her off too and may the gods take her if the smug-bastard would get the first strike.

So she acted.

Her hand tightened into hard fist and, with pure reflex fueled by her anger, it found its way to the orc's face; making the big male stagger back couple steps, holding his face and what made her smirk a little was, how there was the thin trickle of blood coming out from the corner of his mouth.

His eyes turned to her, his hand dropping from his bleeding lip while people around them were gone silent and taking steps back from them; same though raging trough their heads:

It wouldn't be too long, before there was a fight.

"You have something to say, dungheap?" she growled at the man and even bared her teeth's aggressively toward the male like a mountainlion, tensing up and slightly grouching down, ready to pounce at him.

The large orc's eyes seemed to go red from her remark ands eyeing how heavily he was breathing, she tactically moved her legs a little and prepared herself for some good old hand-to-hand combat.

"Puny Elf! I'll pick my teeth with your spine!" The orc roared and swinged his large fists toward her, missing her and she moved away from him with light steps while he, not so gracefully, stomped after her; his fists flying at her while she dodged them with ease and this only made the orc's nostrids flare and his eyes burn even more brightly then before.

People around them gave them some room, but even with that the dock wasn't an ideal place for an fight, it wasn't in her nature to back down from a fight and what made it even easier was, how glumsy the orc was in his hard plated armor while she was wearing light leather which was flexible to move around.

She dodged another shot he send toward her and grouched down; bending her knees and moving her hands behind her to take suport from the hard wood, moving her body-weight to her hands and, after lifting her legs up from ground, gave an good double-kick under the green giant's belt; making him double over while some of the males around them gave sympathetic grimace.

She rose up, smirking at the pained whine she heard from the large male, who just a second ago had been lumbering toward her.

'_bigger they are, easier they go down'_ She wanted to voice her slightly smug thought to push the humiliated man, who was currently being helped up by his friends, even more down to dirt, but seeing that the guards had taken some interest to their 'disagreement', she decided to disappear in the small crowd and headed toward the old man, who had moved to sit on the ground while watching her.

She gave one last glance toward the arrogant man, who was currently yelling at the guards, before kneeling down to the older mans level; meeting his kind blue eyes with equally kind smile, before grasping his hands and looking at them.

Frown marred her face when she saw that the wrinkled white hands were stained with red blood and wooden splinters sticking out from the cuts. There must have been some loose board with sharp edges or some splinters sticking from it.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked, remembering how he had hissed from getting them, and looked up to his blue eyes and a small feel of relief washed over her, when she didn't detect any sign of pain.

"I feel only small amount of ache, but it is nothing you should concern yourself with." He stated.

"Don't be hard patient." She gave the man a stern look, but ended up smiling playfuly instead and started to pull the splinters of his wounds while mumbling about rude people and nasty docks under her breath.

She tried to concentrated in picking the splinters and small pecks of trash from nasty cuts, not noticing those sky-blue eyes of his that watched her every move with knowing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya enjoyed, cause I actualy liked this chappy myself ^O^<strong>


	6. Named Heroes

**Hi! I wanted to give a really big thanks and hugs to everyone who's reading this story and/or put it on their list of favorites and givign it an review, cause knowing that some of you like this makes me feel tons of better on my nastier days.**

**Thanks and hugs to everyone ^O^ (cause I can't give the hugs, go and hug someone else. Hug should make you feel better ^^)**

* * *

><p><span>NAMED HEROES<span>

* * *

><p>Menacingly glowing gate to the hell known as Oblivion closed in bright, blinding flash and leaving nothing but an smoking remains of black gateway and one cloaked figure splayed on the ground with a yellow glowing orb on her grasps.<p>

She laid there so still that one could think she had died, but then she let out audible groan and hit her head on the ground under her.

"Never going to get used to that feeling." muttering to herself the vexed dunmer woman rose up, dusting some of the ashes from her clothingand cracked her jammed-up neck, before walking toward pushes with the yellow orb on her hand.

Her form was caked in dirk, ash and blood which was splattered all over her and she had gotten some of it around her face from the daedra, that had sneaked up on her.

It had hit her hard with it's mace, sending her down in imence pain, and gotten on top of her, ready to maim her to death.

She had been able to reach the knife behind her and slit it's throat open with one clean cut; making all the blood spur straight to her eyes before the figure collapsed on top of her. Lucky for her the said daedra hadn't been heavy one and she had been able to roll it off of her.

The rest of her 'trip' toward her destination had been easy one, but she still kept shaking her head like someone who just woke from an disturbing dream while walking, but the pain in her head was easily fixed with one well-placed healing spell and after the soothing light around her dimmed down, she felt like a whole new person.

She stopped and moved her hand to feel the small bumb on her head, before looking behind her at the charred land with grim look.

She couldn't shake the feel of fire that had surounded her, the smell of brimstone assaulting her nose nor the taste of ash drying her mouth and throath.

Even remembering all of it made her shudder.

She had traveled there many times, but she still couldn't shake the feel of dread, that came over her every time she saw that violenty colored sky, red as blood, and those bare wastes of a land with crooked plants and burning waters with daedra roaming over it, looking for a fresh meat.

The Planes Of Oblivion- a place she would wish no one to see.

She turned away from the sight and walked through the bushes toward the road where her mare was waiting patiently with her reins in the holds of a small, brown-haired child no older then nine years with her family waiting on their cart while there were others standing farer away from them with wagons and horses of their own.

She walked down the small hill and directed her attention toward the riders, who form the looks were the guards of this small caravan.

"The gate is closed and there shouldn't be any gates for the rest of your journey, so all I can do now is wish you safe journey." She smiled toward the riders, who gave her nods of confirmation and started to move toward others; encourage them to start moving while she took the reins from the child with kind smile.

She hopped over the saddle and aranged the reins in her hands while the small child stepped closer to pet the white mare, who welcomed the sweet attention from the petite girl.

"Your horse is pretty." Her smile stretched wider from the child's sweet words and the mare under her gave an friendly neigh, before sniffing the child's messy hair and making the girl giggle form the feel of mare's silkily soft nose roaming around her head.

Just listening the sweet sound of child's made her smile turn more saddened while she turned her head to look the lines of horses, wagons and travelers behind her who were ready, once again, to move since the gate was closed and there was no more danger from the Oblivion to harm them.

These people had been the first sigh she had met when she had emerged from wilds and the sight of daedra slaughtering them while their children were screaming form terror had made her move faster to help them; familiar fire of battle warming her body and redying her hand to grasp her sword.

She had killed every single daedra and creature in sight, before she instructed the men still standing to be ready for more creatures from gate, before running into it herself and she had run like a wind to reach the sigil stone and close the gate so there would not be any more casualties.

She took a look around and her saddened smile turned into happier one, when she saw some of the wounded trying to burry the fallen ones while there were people to tend their own wounds.

People were closer together now without caring from hat race they came and it brobably was the only good thing,that came from this crisis.

More louder giggling of the child made her turn her head back to the small child, who was now rolling on the ground while her horse was exploring the small human with delight and it made her laugh with the child's parents, who had moved closer to her from their cart.

They obviously were farmers form the clothing; Imperials from the physical aspects she could see. The father was a big man, but form the way he didn't carry a sword he wasn't a fighter and neather was the mother. They brobably weren't even capable to fight and it made her more glad that she had come, before the daedra could get to them.

Knowing that she could save people like them made it more bearable for her to pass those glowing gates.

Father lifted his daughter over his shoulders to carry ehr on his back and he and his wife gave her smiles filled with gratitude while their daughter was looking her with her head tilted a pit; searching look in her eyes like she was trying to find something, before her small smile widened into one that could split one's face.

"You're really strong and brave and really, really pretty!" Child's laughing voice was music to her ears and a strong reminder, how there still was hope and reminders like these made her duties more bearable.

"Well thank you, little one." She said gently to the giggling child.

"I'm Maria!" Girl exclaimed and her mother gently shushed the child to not to yell so loudly and gave an apologetic look, but she only waved it off with good natured chuckle.

"It's an pretty name, Maria." She said kindly.

"What's your name?" Child's voice and eyes were filled with curiosity and it was heart melting, but before she could answer, other wagons started to move and the small family moved toward their wagon,while the child kept looking at her with expecting eyes.

She turned her mare to continue toward separate direction from the wagons, but gave the girl over shoulder look with tender and kind smile.

* * *

><p>The brown robed man looked down at the woman's hands gently wrapping his wounded one on cotton bandage and she was smiling to herself, obviously pleased at her work.<p>

"This should do." She was happy, when she tied the last knot on the bandage she had wrapped around old man's hands and considering how long time it had been last time she had summoned spells of healing, she did a pretty good work.

She usually only had to heal herself or her companion and even then she only used some herbs, potions and bandages and nothing more so it was honest to say that her powers of healing were a little rusty, which mostly tells why she went for the healing salves and bandage with his hand, beofre starting to knit the broken skin with some lower-level healing magic.

After the small fiasco she had with the rude orc, she hadthought about dragging the man to the nearby tavern but seeing how growded the harbod had been she had been damn sure the nearby tavern wouldn't be much different, so with some guidance from the injuren male, she had dragged him to the inn inside the city where they had found nice corner-table with fewer people growding the place.

Here at least she had been able to look at the man's hand in moved down to her own seat and waved for some drinks form the barmaid lounging nearby.

Soon the barmaid had brought them their drinks and she had a three tankards of ale on the table. She took an long gulp of the nasty tasting swill. She had never been into drinking like her friend, but her stay in the land hadn't started well and she really needed a drink to calm her nerves right now and what she could tell from one glance toward the her new companion he wasn't into drinking ether from the way he hadn't even looked at the mug set before him.

"I could get you some water if you prefer." The way older man was looking at her without blinking was unnerving, but she tried to stay friendly and not show her uneasiness toward the strange man.

She may be rude and snippy at times, but she knows how to act toward elders.

"Your care is noble, but I have no need for drink." His way of speaking sounded odd to her ears, but she didn't realy cared over the matter and merely thought that it was the brogue around Cyrodiil.

She settled to just drink ale while waiting her friend to show up; trying not to show her nervousness toward the way the old man was staring at her.

She wasn't completely sure why she had dragged the older man to this establishment while she could easily have found more suitable spot for checking his injuries outside where was more light then this shady tavern, but there was just something on the man, that she couldn't put her finger on.

Something useful and from excperience, this kind a establishment was the best way to pull out information from people whitout attracting attention.

"Who is it you are looking from these troubled lands, child?" His aged voice startled her and made her look him with rising suspicion and his unreadable eyes made her think her words carefully.

"What makes you think I'm looking for someone?" She questioned.

"I do not." She had to smile for his cheeky answer.

"Too true, but you're right about me looking for someone, who could use some help." She said to him; never breaking the eye-contact with him.

"Do you know where the one you seek is?" she was silent for an moment, merely looking at him with thoughtful look.

"No... and I don't even know what she looks like or where to start looking for her." She chuckled a little to her predicement, "not the most best start for a quest, eh?" This time he chuckled a pit himslef, but when their light laugh died down, there was only the sullen mood left.

She let out an tired breath.

"I just…" She stopped, trying to find the right words, "I… came to this land to help it from this crisis, but I… I'm worried I won't reach her in time… that all I will find is fire, blood and death… that I can't help this land and it's people… that I… that I will fail and that I'm only here to see this land burn." She tried to keep her voice steady, but the pile had risen in her thorath and made some of her words seem a pit choked.

This reminded her of the day she first arrived in Morrowind.

* * *

><p><em>From the darkness, she heard an musical voice.<em>

'They have taken you from the Imperia city's prison, first by carriage and now by boat…' "_Who is speaking?" She asked._

_"Wake up." She felt someone shaking her from her slumber._

'to the east, to Morrowind…' "_Morrowind?" She tried to look around, but all she saw was fading images of wasteland._

_"We're here, why are you shaking?"_

'fear not, for I'm watchful…' "_Who are you?" She asked again; only feeling a soothing precense of someone._

_"Are you Okay? Wake up." The voice calling for her was getting stronger._

'You have been chosen' "_Chosen? Chosen for what?" She screamed, her voice sounding like she was underwater, but didn't recieve any anwser, before everything disapeared and light appeared._

_She let her eyes flutter open and was greeted by a sigh of the man who shared the small backroom in ship's cargo-hold with her._

_She placed her hand over her eyes; her midn consumed by the thought of her strange dream. The voice she had heard; it seemed far too real just to be imagination and the words the voice had whispered..._

_"Stand up… there you go." The man helped her stand, her legs wobbling a pit,"you were dreaming. What's your name?" She looked at him with sharp, piercing eyes which made him recoil a pit from the intense way she seemed to look right through him with those narrow eyes._

_"Nera." She anwsered curtly and lifted her chin at him," Yours?"_

_"Jiub." He anwsered and she nodded at him as a acknowledgment, before sitting down and resting her back against the wall behind her while letting out an tired sigh, while looking at the softly-glowing lanternt that was the only light-source in the small room._

_"I take it I was asleep for a while." She asked, turning her eyes on the man who too had sat down with his legs crossed, and he snorted at this with humor._

_"Well…not even last night's storm couldn't wake you." He chuckled, before looking more serious," I head them say we're reached Morrowind. I'm sure they'll let us go." She snorted at that._

_She didn't care if they would let her go or just kept her in this dimly-litted room forever. She was numb for everything._

_She had been forsecully ripper from her home and forsed to left everything she held dear behind, which only made her more angrier and bitter to the emperor, who had scribbled into papers that she was to be send away._

_'Bastard better hope I don't find his sorry ass.' She thought angrily, grinding her teeth together._

* * *

><p>Those memories were bitter to her; reminding her of how angry, helpless and scared she had been six years ago when she first set her foot on Morrowind, but as the years passed there and she gained age and wisdom coming with it, she started to find Morrowing more of her home then Cyrodiil ever had been for her.<p>

But now she had returned with the same doubts that she possessed when she had been taken away and she didn't like it.

Not at all.

"A humble heart is a good starting point." His words, that had startled her, seemed to have some reminisking in them like he had spoken them before, but her mind was more in his tone of the same soothing calmness which his whole being was wrapped around and it made her smile when sudently she felt his warm hand over hers.

She looked up to his eyes only to stop from the intensive look of calm seriousness they had, his words speaking with underlining command that made her feel even more unnerved by his presence.

"The path gods set's before us is ours to walk. They do not make decisions for us, but merely guide our way toward our own destinies." His voice was eery and his eyes seemed to flash in the candles light, when he leaned nearer her; her own eyes watching his every move like an predator while he kept speaking in lower tone so only she could hear his words.

"Yours has been achieved long time ago, but the one that lays before the one you seek is still clouded with mist of darkness and she will need your support and guiding hand." With his final words spoken, he retrieved his hand from hers, letting the silence fall over them, before he stood up and moved away from the table, smoothening down his robes, before turning toward her.

"Beggars are the eyes and ears of the city, young one. They are usefull in time of need and I can assure you, you will find your own journey's start from this city, but I now must make heist, for the ship will set sail soon for your lands." He spared her a final glance," May gods guide your path, nameless traveler." He spoke with kindness, like the words he said before had never been spoken, before he started to make his way toward the door.

She didn't know what it was, but that man's voice, cryptic words and his whole being made her spoke.

* * *

><p>"My name is Neve." She saw the girl smile with glee, obviously pleased.<p>

"It's pretty name too!" girl said happily from her fathers shoulder and she could only hope the small family would reach their destination in peace, before turning toward her own destination and galloping away; trying to gain the lost time while praying for the safety of this small family that reminded her reasons to keep fighting.

* * *

><p>"Nera." Old man turned his head slightly, secretive smile growing over his face while looking the woman in dark corner with tankard in her hand.<p>

"Most people call me Nera... and thank you for your advice." The older man smiled and gave her an nod, before leaving her in the table and she took a swing from her tank while watching the old man's retreating back; smile lifting the corners of her lips when she saw her companion walk past the odd elder and moving toward her with smile that could melt anyones worries.

* * *

><p><strong>And so their names are revealed! I may rewrite some parts, cause they're… well not so good to me. Anyway hope ya folks liked it ^^<strong>


	7. Love In Their Eyes I

**Hello again Folks ^O^**

**Sorry that this update came a pit later then usualy, but to be honest I had an smalled broblem how to write this chapter, but now it's out ;P**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p><span>LOVE IN THEIR EYES I<span>

* * *

><p><em>A fragile but beautiful snowflakes were softly falling down from the cloud-cowered sky; covering the Jerall Mountains in white sheet and while its beauty was breath-taking to outlookers, it brought the danger to ones travelling through the mountain roads, hiding the dangers under the soft snow.<em>

_No one that lived in those mountains wasn't stupid enough to go outside or try their luck in the roads while the snow covered the ground and the thickly falling snow kept them seeing more then their own noses all the while the cold breeze blew._

_But there were those, who were outside in that weather; desperate to reach their destinations._

* * *

><p>Near the city of Bruma, on the top of a high mountain stood an ancient Cloud Ruler Temple where the Order Of Blades- emperor's most faithful swords and bodyguards, stayed and on the courtyard of that ancient temple; near the outer wall, stood a man wrapped in bluish-grey robes while his brown hair danced with the breeze of a gentle wind.<p>

He was freezing and it could be seen.

His cold hands were rubbing themselves for warmth. Some of the feel of his face had already gone and his breath was vapored from coldness of the air while some end-strands of his brown locks were a little pit frosted, but he did not care while keeping his brown eyes fixated toward the winding mountain-road leading to the fortres' gates while a redguard man wearing a Blade armor stood next to him.

"You don't have to wait with me, Baurus." He stated to the man, never taking his eyes off the road that he had been staring like a hawk for days.

"I know, my lord." The Redguard saw him frown to his reply from the edge of his vision and it made him inwardly grin. He knew he hated it when he called him that, but it was the truth.

He was the last heir to Dragon Throne and there was duties waiting for him, but he could understand his distaste toward it. He had been mere priest and farmers son just a few weeks ago and now all this was throwh to him and everyone excpected him to smile and do what was told.

A small breeze made his thoughts halt and he rolled his shoulders to keep them a pit warmer, before starting to rub his hands as the young priest had been doing for a while now seeing that he had been out here for hours now.

"You sure you don't want me to fech thicker cloak with a hood on it?" He asked shakily while shuddering from cold.

The armor he wore didn't help and nether did the thin cloak the priest had on him while the cold wind blew and snow was falling down all while the coldness was creeping into their bones, but they kept waiting.

"She should have been here by now." He muttered and started to pace around near the wall, not hearing Baurus all the while muttering under his breath with frustrated voice and Baurus kept following the younger man with his eyes; finding his worry amusing with all knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Knowing her she stopped to help someone or two, you know." Baurus looked down toward the mountain road, knowing all too well that he made the warm smile cross the young imperials lips, before he himself grinned for what, or specifically _who_, he had spotted.

"And it looks like that your waiting is over, your majesty." At his words Martin almost ran over the edge and leaned to see; his eyes brightening noticeably and smile forming to his lips from recognizing the aproaching figure.

His eyes saw only a glimpse of the lone rider on top of a white horse that blended with the white snow surounding them and he all but ran to meet the figure that descended from her mount, before turning and being crushed against young priests chest; his arms circling around her small figure, desperate longing clear in his gesture, and she was clutching him in same manner while his head came to rest on top of hers, his nose burying itself in her white strands of hair while her face burried itself into his robes, inhaling his scent from it.

Baurus strode lazily after him and halted his steps while he wore a warm smile as he was looking down at the embracing pair from the steps, his arms crossed over his chest and his body leaning against the wall next to him.

Unlike Jauffre, he had found Martin's affection toward their little heroine amusing, even encouraging him to act on his emotions, and the way he would always blush every time she was mentioned or even when he thought of her and it amused him greatly when he would stand in guard and Martin who, instead of reading, was daydreaming about their blue-skinned and snow-haired friend with dreamy smile on his lips and a far-away look in his eyes.

It truly was interesting how she could make him a fumbling, lovestuck fool with one smile from her.

Baurus only chuckled at the reminisking he was doing and looked toward the couple that was now holding hands and exchanging sweet words and doe-eyed looks as if no one could see them and he silently send his thanks to gods that Jauffre wasn't here to see how the two person he considered to be his closest friends were acting like two youth with crush... even though it would have been entertaining to see him losing his cool demeanor.

He shook his head from the image and walked to meet up with them.

"I missed you terribly." Martin was murmuring softly into her ear while letting his thumps brush her cold skin with great care, gazing into her red eyes with all the longing he had felt through her absence. Neve looked at him through her thin, snow-white lashes with tiniest and shyest smile and through his palms, he could feel how hot her face had became at the minute he had embraced her.

"You bet you did." The familiar voice cut trough their daze and the couple looked toward their dark skinned friend, who had walked up to join them, silly grin etched onto his face while giving an greeting nod and welcoming smile toward Neve which she returned.

"You should have seen him, Neve." He chuckled amusedly, "he was realy moody and always patrolling over the wall just to see your return." He finished teasingly and she looked up to the priests face, small smile tugging on her lip, which now was red as evening sky and she smiled at the sight while he tried to hide his embarrassment and it made her own cheeks darken a little.

"I was worried when she left." he had a certain amound of defence in his tone, but Baurus could still detect the sligh warning in his tone to keep his mouth shut, but he was never the one to miss a good laugh when there was possibility for it.

"Ah." He said and looked him with mischevious grin, raising an eyebrow to him,"so that's the reason you kept your eyes specifically targeted onto her rear-end when she left?" Baurus let out s chortle and left, leaving the two of them flustered while he took his pleasure from their discomfort.

But he knew that they needed their time alone for now and he had already got most of his fun for the day, so he started his treck toward the great hall and it's brightly beaconing fireplace; fully intending to poke some fun from one of them or both of them before the moon was high.

When he had gone from their field of vision, and most of their embarasment had died down, but Martin still was spluttering with what to say after that revelation, fearing that he had offended her.

"I-I-," She pu her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"No need for apologize." She smiled softly to him,"it is kind a flattering." She smiled impishly to him, still managing to look innoscent, and he smiled to him, relief clear in his face.

Martin gave her a small peck on mouth and smiled with content to have her once again in his arms, before he saw the way her cheeks went darker, making his own smile widen.

He loved the way she looked when she was like this.

"Have I ever told you, how lovely you look when you blush?" He asked softly.

She didn't look at him, hiding her embracement by looking at the landscare, untill he reached for her cool cheek and cupped it with his hand, moving his fingers delicately over her soft skin, feeling its coldness.

Neve finaly looked up to his warm eyes with shyness that he found endearingly cute in a way that it made him chuckle while his other hand moved to cover her other cheek, his forehead desenting to rest against her own, while he kept on smiling contently.

"Lovely..." He murmured adoringly,"simply lovely… true divine vision." His loving words were filled with warmth while he gazed down at her and her small hands moved to cover his.

"Flatterer." She had certain playfulness in her soft tone, trying to hide her shyness with light humor with success.

This made his smile turn into playfull one too and he moved his hands around her small figure, once again wrapping her into warm and gentle hug filled with content and love and her arms wrapped around his neck; feeling the small locks of his hair between her fingertips and letting her fingers fiddle with the stray lock, making her let out small giggles from the tickling feeling.

Too soon they moved away from each other with their cold hands still joined together; their eyes holding each other's stare and after a small silence, she finaly spoke.

"Let's go inside. You're freezing." She rubbed her thumbs against his cold hand affectionately and he returned the gesture, before he pulled her hands up to breath warm air into them.

"You're too." He said and She reached to take the reins of her horse, before following Martin toward the steps, their hands never letting go.

* * *

><p>"He wasn't kidding at all… I'm realy COLD!" Her voice had sertain whine that she didn't realy wish to have in her tone while she kept rubbing herself for warmth and giving Baurus some dirty looks, when he desided to snigger at her poor condition and she just huffed at him and kept warming herself up while trying to ignore the snickering man.<p>

First Sir Thedret and now Baurus.

Aparantly, at the moment, all the redguards in Cyrodiil were against her.

"Laugh it up, Baurus." She grumbled at him, "ride in the rain and snow while it's cold for few days and don't be grumpy, when _I'm_ the one to laugh at you." She declared shakily while trying to stop her shivering and she gave an audible sneeze.

She could not believe how her mood had gone from happy to foul so soon, but it as understandable in her current condition. Her trip hadn't been the most pleasent, but she had forgotten the foulness of it just for a one moment when Martin had emrazed her and crushed her against his welcoming warmth that soothed her frozen form.

Who would feel the coldness when wrapped in arms of an loving man who could make one's heart melt?

Speaking of the man he had gone to fetch some drier and warmer robes for himself and probably to have a warm bath too, considering that what Baurus had told her he had been outside for hours, which made soft smile come to her face while she rubbed small towel over her soaked hair, fiddling with the ends of the strands her fingers could reach.

_'so caring' _her thoughts were laced with dreaminess and it made her recal the first time she had seen him at Kvach, tending the sick and wounded with genuine care she didn't see often from anyone while holding that kind smile of his in the middle of all that chaos and destruction.

It wasn't often one could find such a kind and caring man.

While her mind was wandering, Baurus was looking at her like he had looked Martin with that same smile on his face; shaking his head to his friends and their shared, but stumbling, attraction toward each other's that reminded him a lot of young man and maiden near their adulthood.

It was quite sweet to watch and it made his heart warm. They were a good match in emotional level and with their shared interest toward literature and when one was considering both of their backgrounds, they were a good match too. Both of them were pushed into somehting becauser of a mere coincidence.

It just was sad Jauffre couldn't let those two be. While Neve was away, Jauffre kept bothering Martin; pestering him to end it with her, but Martin had some stubborness in him and he kept his ground against the older man's wishes and it had been a pit suprise. Martin was a agreeing man by nature and liked to find the solution fitting for both sides in argument, but with this he kept his own side.

He smirked at the thought.

Love truly was an strange thing.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it, folks and seeing that this chapter's name has an number one on it, it should already tell ya there will be next part for this two-part chapter.<strong>

**Next chapter will be out soon people ^^**


	8. Love In Their Eyes II

**Told ya it would be out soon, folks ^^ Well soon to me at least ;P**

**Right now, just enjoy the new chappy ^O^**

* * *

><p><span>LOVE IN THEIR EYES II<span>

* * *

><p>It was quite entertaining sight to see and she couldn't help but grin amusedly at what she was seeing.<p>

Nera was nursing her third drink for the evening while looking at the small scene over the bar, where her companion was trying desperately charm couple good-looking barmaids for some free drinks with his luringly sweet words, devilish smiles and roguish looks, which apparently was working from the way their cheeks were tinted in lush pink and it made wider grin cross her face while her thoughts started to run little more freely from the affect of alcohol.

Normaly one seeing their lover flirting so freely and openly with others would be insanily jelous, but not her. It was part of his nature and so was hers, which brought fond smile to her face when she started to reminisce their time together.

Nels. Nels Llendo.

He was her friend; her companion; her anchor; her lover and many more things, that would take more time to tell then she had. They had been through many bad and good things together, good and bad filled with their nature of adventure and carefree way of seeing life which is why she saw their first meeting truly differently and it made her smile softly while looking down at her waving reflection in her drink; her mind wandering into the past.

Her mind remembered it well.

The day they first met.

* * *

><p><em>The rising dawn was a beautiful sight to her eyes and she was sure no one would argue over it with her.<em>

_She looked contently toward the bright, rising sun, that colored the morning sky with most beautiful, gentle and warm colors of red and orange, before looking down at the plants she had come to collect in this ealry hour._

_She has been gathering herbs for some time now near the road leading to Pelagiad and had come across for some willow flowers with the most beautiful shade of purple, that seemed to glow softly under the sunrays. Ahe had bend down to inhale their sweet sent, when the soft light of rising sun had been plocked by a tall shadow._

"_My my. Such a beautiful sigh so early in the morning." The strangers voice sounded deep, so she conducted that the person behind her was a male and, in instinck, her hand had moved next to her boot where her hunting knife was, before she turned her head slightly to get a better look of the stranger behind her crouched form._

_He was a tall dunmer male with dark skin and lean body, that was covered with strong-looking armor. His slim face was adored with small goat-beard and mustages while his head wass full of dark-red hair pulled behind his long ears._

_His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword while other one was under his chin; giving the image that he was in deep thought while wearing an charming smirk, which made his wild features more roguish and attractive._

_...At least to her._

_She liked what she saw, but she still lifted her eyebrow to him._

"_Your sight must be weak one, then." Her words were blunt and he laughed at her words; finding her wit humorous and refreshing._

_She let herself relax a little after seeing that the stranger didn't seem to wish any harm to her and she gave him devious smirk in return._

"_Need something, stranger?" She purred to him teasingly and, to her delight, he liften one of his gorgeous eyebrows in questioning manner. She was no one to turn away an such a fine looking man like this one and she was a pit intreaqued for what he was doing here at this hour of day; seeing that he was equipped too lightly for a long travel._

"_Maybe." He stated mysteriosly and she smirked to this. It seemed he had some similarities to her own nature too._

_She rose up an looked at him, sifting her weight from leg to other while sizing the male before her with intreaqued eyes which he seemed to return with the same gesture of measuring her, his red eyes lingering admiringly on her long legs, rear, waist and chest the most, before looking into her eyes and smiling to her._

"_Where are my manners? Hello, my dear." He bowed lowly," Nels Llendo at your service." He took her hand and, with a gentlemanly smile, gave her an chaste kiss on her hand._

"_Oh?" She felt her face grow hot which made this individual even more intriguing, but it also made her more cautious of him._

_No man had gotten her to blush. _

"_I see by your blush that my name is familiar to you." Aparantly he was overconfident and a little arrogant too and it made her to give him a look, which he seemed bypass._

"_Fear not, fair lady. Nels Llendo is far from heartless villain some have made me out to be." Even with his overconfidence and his way of leering at her, she found his personality and mannerism refreshing from other boring people she had seen this far and she desided to humor him and to be fair she wasn't worried about him doing harm to her; considering her own skills and the knife hidden in her sleev, that was ready to take contact with whatever he was hiding under his belt form any wrong move he would make._

"_From as charming and gracious woman as you, I would ask for but a single kiss." He grinned devilishly, his eyes sparkling," it would be the most precious prize I have ever solicited from a… client." His words were smooth and his reguest made her lift an eyebrow; hiding the baffledness she was feeling and resisting the urge to let her jaw drop._

_This was new.  
><em>  
>"<em>A Kiss." It was just statement filled with question and it made him leer at her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.<em>

"_Yes. All I desire is a single kiss from beautiful lady such as yourself. Will you grant Nels Llendo so simple boon?" His request was the most unusual she had heard and she wasn't sure if he was serious, but she realy wasn't in the mood for any fighting and the quicker she had did done then better._

_She moved closer to him and liften her fingers to his cheek, feeling the rough stubbles on there and watched, how his eyes closed from the feel of her cold skin, giving out an sigh form the contact she made, and she moved her other hand around his neck and bend him down, connecting their lips in a kiss.  
><em>_  
>There was the lingering taste of Sujamma on his tongue with a hint of strong spices in his tongue; making her slightly regret the meager taste of her own mouth, but he didn't seem to care.<em>

_And then she felt it._

_It was like a small spark ignited between them into burning torch; making her heart flutter and deepen their shared kiss which he complied by moving his hand to her waist and pull her against his tall form while the other one took an tender grip on her medium-lenght hair, tenderly pulling it down so he could found a better angle and take a control of their kiss while she moved the hand on his face to his chest; feeling his exited heart beating against it._

_He was turning their kiss more needier but still kept it soft, almost loving, while their lips were melting together; merging into one being and both of them could feel that strange flutter like butterflie's wings, in their hearts, not knowing for sure what it was._

_To her, it felt perfect and it felt like she could loose herself in their shared blizz. It was like finding a fountain middle of desert and from the way his rough mouth was hungrily devouring her's, he felt the same and she wanted to continue this sensual connection; never wishing to stop.  
><em>_  
>But everything, good and bad, has it's end.<em>

_When she pulled away, she could feel his chest rising rabbidly from ragged breath and looking up to his face she could see slightly parted lips and closed eyes and she saw them open slowly, his eyes filled with hazyness, maybe even with more carnal wants, and those deep eyes turned to gaze down at her with soft look._

_The kiss had been more then enjoyable to him and he had hated, how she pulled away from it so soon. He had wanted to bathe in it more longer; to enjoy of the sweet taste her lips held._

_Now they stood there, his arms still holding her as he took in her flushed face and still parted lips, glistening and moist from their kiss; his stomack turning when he caught the heated look in her eyes, where he, dare say, could see some hints of desire surfacing._

"_Interesting." He murmured to himself, obviously thinking about something while sliding his hand from her hair to her face, relishing the feel of her flushed skin under his touch and moving them to take a hold of her chin between his long fingers._

_He was looking her with intreague and wonder, before his eyes shone with that same suaveness she had seen from the first sight of his face and he let out husky chuckle, before smiling widely at her, showing his shining teeth to her._

"_Ahhhh…yes. Thought it is Nels Llendo they call thief, it is you, My dear, who has stolen my heart." Her mind got stunned by this and she could feel her heart bounding furiosly form this revelation," your kiss is worth more gold than I might find in a Duke's treasury." His hand moved to cup her cheek, softness and tenderness of his words with the hint of his roguish charm made her little nervous and if she had been some innocent young maiden she was yure her legs would have melted._

_She didn't know how to react to this. T__his was something she had never econtered before, so with curiosity in her mind, she let him caress her face while moving her fingers apsently around the edge of knife she had hidden in her sleeve.  
><em>

_She may be intreagued, but she wasn't stupid enough to lower her guard down._

"_I must take my leave of you now, my lady," He said with some regret in his tone," but I take my lodging at the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad. Perhaps you will visit me there some time." he kept his hold on her hand while his fingers moved over her lips; his soft fingers making her tremble, before he moved his had toward the flowers behind her, blucking one of the longer ones and tucking it behind her ear and giving her sensitive eartip an gentle caress, making her gasp softly and shiver silghtly._

"_I'm certain I will be able to be of some service to you then." His face moved close to her, his hot breath against her ear making her gulp," Until that time, Goodbye my little Willowflower." And just like that he was gone, walking away and leaving her just stand there not knowing what to do; her fingers lifting themselves up to the flower in her hair and her thin lips._

_They were still tingling from the touch of his warm ones._

* * *

><p>"A septim for your thoughts, my lovely maiden." She blinked and looked the seat next to her only to see certain man smirking victoriously at her while he was holding an jug no doubt filled with ale. He obviously had been somewhat successful at wooing the maid and she merely gave him an bored look and eyeroll, before taking a long gulp from her drink, before taking the jug from him and filling her tankard.<p>

"Thinking about me, my sweet?" He questioned, wagging his eyebrows while grinning at her in a suggestive way, and she gave him a dry look.

"Don't press your luck, _Dearest_." Her words were even more dryer then the look on her face and it made the man disapointed pout; making her roll her eyes at his childish behaving. It was amazing, how her maidenly innocent thoughts from a moment ago could turn so swiftly into sarcastic and snippy words, but she didn't give a second thought to the matter.

She merely kept nursing her drink and looking the different comotions on the tavern while the male next to her just shrugged at her dismissive manners and moved closer to her; lifting her chin up toward his face with his fingers while pulling her against his side and she was pretty sure she heard some displeased noices coming from the bar where the maids he had beeng wooing was.

"My ship leaves soon, My dearest." He was murmuring absently to her with some hint of disapointment on his tone while moving his fingers to twirl some stray strand of her hair before moving his fingers to her lips; feeling them softly whit his fingertips like all those years ago when they met.

"Care for another goodbye then?" She smirked sultrily,"we have till dawn." Her words were filled with tempt and he didn't miss the tease her tone possessed at the moment.

Her words made him smile gently down at her, before he bend down and kissed her with softness and care no one would excpect from someone like him and she moved her arm around his neck, her other hand moving to cup his rough cheek; his hand wandering around her form without caring who would see them.

For them, everything else in world and around them disapeared in that moment when their mouths and hands moved around each other; making sure, that even if they were apart, they would remember.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chappy won't be out this soon, but hope ya folks enjoyed this one for now ;D<strong>


	9. Distracted Mind

**There it is people. A New Chapter ^^**

**I lost some of the interest in writing when some of my favorite stories got deleted from here and I removed those more MA containing ficks from here and did adjustments to my stories. It bummed me a little pit, but rules are rules and I respect them.**

**I may put them out on Adultfanfiction sites, but that remains to be seen ;P**

**kogouma: Thanks for the reviews darling ;D They alway's brighten my day and thanks for mentioning about that Kvach thing too ;D**

**There's an small announcement now: I'll be keeping a small break from this story. I have lost some of my interest toward it and need to work on something else for a while so I can then continue this story again and catch my muse.**

**Meanwhile try to enjoy the new Chapter I have made ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Contains some strong 'suggestions' (If you can even call them that ^^')<strong>

* * *

><p><span>DISTRACTED MIND<span>

* * *

><p>For the moment, Nera was royaly irked, because this was something she HADN'T wanted to wake up in the morning.<p>

"I'm not in the mood, Nels." Her words were hissed at the foolishly grinning man, who was holding her traveling pants out of her reach while she was trying to get them from the taller man; her nude body covered in one of his larger and thinner shirts, leaving her legs bare for his eyes to fiest.

She had been awake the most of the night; barely getting even a couple hours of sleep while her lover had kept most of their time meant for sleep 'occupied' with other activities and she was now silently cursing the man from distracting her, because she had an long trip ahead of her and she was dead tired.

Realy... NOT a good start for the day.

She gave out an frustrated growl when she missed again by an inch, shooting daggers at Nels who had an smug smile on his lips, and her eyes narrowed even more when she saw his eyes moving up and down her bare legs.

His eyes moving around her legs was the distraction she used against him and tackled him on the bed and snatched away her clothing while the man laying on the bed gave out disagreeing whine and she just rolled her eyes at his childish behaving; quickly swatting his hands that were, once again, trying to take reach for her pants without success.

"Shouldn't you be at the ship right now?" She questioned while bending down and pulling up her pants, grinning a pit when he let out disapointed whine when he couldn't admire her legs anymore.

"They aren't leaving yet, Dearest." He sighed, still displeased that she had denied him the luxury of watching her smooth legs," there's no need to hurry." He stated while he pulled his hair into loose ponytail.

He rose from the creaking bed, streching his aching muscles, and started pulling his own trousers up and she gave a grateful sight with silent prayer, that he was at least trying to get dressed while giving an small glance toward the window where she could see that fog had desended down and was surounding the streets.

"Besides,"He purred, making her return her attention back to him, "with a sights like these, who would even wish to leave?" He was directly staring at her rump, leering at the sight of her tight trousers streched over her ass and, even going so far, licking his lips like a hungry wolf; making her huff and roll her eyes at him, before continuing gathering her things.

After that there was a small moment of content silence; She worked to get ready while he contently just took his joy from watching her scurry around the room like a field-mice.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked after a moment and she glanced toward the man sitting on the edge of the bed, still without a shirt that made her eyes travel once or twice around his well-shaped chest, while he was looking at her and waiting for her to reply wiht a slightly tilted head.

"You're forgetting who you are talking to." She gave him an over the shoulder smirk, "as always, I'll manage somehow. You know that whatever trouble I get, I'll always find a way out." She said confidently.

He gave out an laugh, before stretching on the bed once again; looking how she rose up and started to pull the strings of her backpack, before moving to kick him off of the bed and he moved, pulling the shirt she offered over his head while she moved to assist him with his things that were scattered all over the place, but, unnoticed by her, his attention was on something entirely different then his things.

'_One wild goodbye, huh?' _She thought while lifting-up and looking at the ruined pillow tangling between her fingertips, her eyebrow lifting.

Looking around room she could see their remaining belongings scatered around room before looking at the bed, pillow he used and the sheets they shared which they had completely oblivirated last night when they had brought their 'goodbyes' to their shared room.

It was like a damn hurricane had hit their room.

Her thoughts brought some delicious images of their night together, tangled between those sheets and over them; their bodies twined together while their cries of ecstasy rang clear in night.

She remembered those scarlet-eyes of his, shining with love and lust mixed together, while he gazed down at her with content and caring look, and to her suprise, he had been so gentle and caring; sensual while making sure she received the paradise of pleasure from him and she had rewarded him with her own body, giving him the equal amound of pleasure he had bestoved upon her.

She shuddered from her heated thought that were starting to get more precise on the details, making her her body react and scorching in certain places, and shook those images away form her mind; knowing that if she thought of them, they would end up on the bed once again and all her hard backing and fight for getting dressed would be gone to waste.

She was still a woman with needs and there was no way on earht, that she would say no to him.

Apparently her work didn't bother him, when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, startling her because she hadn't hear him moving, and pull her against his chest and his warm lips started attacking her neck; making her groan while his hands kept rubbing her hips.

She almost had forgotten how keen he was for some 'action' at morning time.

'_man has more stamina then a pack of nix-hounds' _She thought and she tried to fight against the unbeliavable sensation his warm lips were giving to her, but her mind was starting to scatter from rational thoughts because of his skilled touches and delicious lips.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" She questioned and tried her best to unwrap his strong arms from around her, but he was stubbornly keeping her on his arms; tightening his hold of her slightly while starting to nibble her skin around her neck, making an inarticulate but wanting noise in the back of his throat.

"There's never 'enough' in you." He mumbled huskily and brushed his lips against her raging pulse softly, "you're just so… _irresistible_." He stated with rumbling growl and yanked her head back, taking over her mouth in another round of furious makeout and her other hand moved subconsciously to clutch the back of his neck; pulling it down more while her fingers played with the loose strands of smooth hair he possessed.

When his hands moved to unpuckle her pants, her mind started to work again; registering his actions.

"We don't have time." She admited begrudgingly and hated how whiny and pleading her voice was, but at least he stopped eating her neck and moved his face to her hair, nuzzling it with his nose while breathing deeply.

"Just want to take all I can get from you now, _Dearest_." He muttered quetly while his hands were fumbling with her belt that she had only second ago put on. His words made her sigh and she rubbed his forearm comfortingly, stopping his movements, before she turned around and moved his other hand to his neck too, giving him an coy look.

"I'm sure there's an nice maiden on the ship who's just waiting for you to corrupt her and a father, that is just _dying _to chase you all over the ship for deflowering his sweet, innocent daughter." Her voice held the playful purr and taunt that he found enjoyable, but sadly to her, it just riled him up more.

"I'll get to them later." He whispered heatetly to her ear and it made her giggle, before he, with one swift movement, pulled her belt away, making her pants drop down and with a swift movement had her pinned againts the wall with his arms on eather side of her, trapping her there, while his eyes held her in place with that primal and predatory look.

He wasn't gentle, when he pushed his lips against hers and demandingly started to devour her blump lips while she threaded her fingers through his hair, digging them into his skull while moaning wantongly into his mouth form the burning feeling his hot tongue and rough teeth were giving her.

While they continued their passionate kiss, sensualy and slowly, she let her left leg boldly slide up his side, making him groan when their bare skins made a contact, and pulling him against her while grinning wickedly to him. He grinned at her move; his eyes holding that teasing light that made blood rush through her while he leered at her. He moved his hands to grab her bottom, lifting her up, and she squeeled from the suprising and suddent move before groaning needily, when his hands felt around her bare ass; squeezing it and she could hear him purr against the croock of her neck and she moved to wrap both of her legs around his waist; squeezing him in prosess and feeling the evidence of his desire against her.

"No holding back this time, right?" She asked breathesly after pulling away from him for a quick breath and he lifted his head up and opened his eyes, looking up to her with a look that made her shiver from want.

"No _chance_." He anwsered fiersely, ardently emphasizing the word 'chance', while his hands moved down, lifting the hem of her shirt a pit, almost letting out rumbling purr from the feel of possessiveness it gave to him when she wore his clothes, and he started rubbing her hips; slightly moving to grobe her ass while his eyes were burning with pure need.

"Not wanting me to forget the feel of you, don't you?" She mused teasingly while her hands moved to play with the puttons of his loose shirt that was barely hanging on his frame.

He let out an rumbling growl, that held so much possessiveness it made her quiver from desire; her self-restrain disapearing slightly when she gave an wanting whine.

Nels was sure, that for a moment he had seen red from her comment; He didn't like the idea of another man touching her. No, he knew he had no claim over her, but the mere idea of someone coming near her- touching her like this- feeling her skin and lips on them...

It just made his blood boil from jelousy.

"Trust me," He swore hotly against her neck, making her gasp from the raw need in his tone," when I'm done you won't be able to have _anyone_ without thinking _me_." He declared and bit down hard in bruising force, making her moan wantonly from the pain and lsut it brought to her and move her hands on his back; digging her fingers into his flesh, bringign him the same pain and pleasure, and made him hiss from it.

She wasn't in control anymore, but her instincts were and she didn't give a damn.

He, almost violently, wrenched his head down to searing kiss where their tongues battled fiercely, before he sudently wrestled her legs away from around his waist and threw her on their shared bed. She shrieked from suprise and, like a satisfied cat, purred from delight when he jumped ontop of her with that oh so wicked grin on his lips with some of that primal, predatory hunger as a spice in it, making her even more exited then she already was.

She moved her hands around her body, unbuttoning her shirt while he shrugged his own off and he helped to rip the rest of it away from her body, making some buttons fly everywhere in prossess, but he didn't care.

His eyes heated up even more when he saw her bare form laying under him. She smiled wickedly, knowing he enjoyed the sight of her unclothed form. He rumbled aprovingly, before bending down and kissing her again while fumbling with his belt. Her fingers moved ot assist him on his feverish task, groping him from time to time to make him frustrated which he vocalaced by growling at her and she giggled to his missery.

Soon they had his pants thrown on the floor and they just laid on bed, him ontop with her under, just looking at each others with warm looks.

"I'll miss you terribly." He uttered softly and brushed some dark strands away from her flushed face, "try not to get killed, because i would be very cross with you." He ordered with false sterness and she smiled, moving her hands to his chest, before flipping them around so she was ontop, straddling him.

They cared for one another and there was more then mere companionship between them, but they still weren't people for teary goodbyes.

"My turn." She giggled, smiling coyly down at him, and bend down for a kiss and he welcomed it.

He moved his hands to grasp her waist gently, before they merged together and started another round of passionate goodbyes; reducing both of them into wild animals following their instincst to mate, who's voices of passions and desire carried all the way downstairs to the ears of horrified people.

Afterwards they just laid in the bed; their legs tangled together while she rested her upper body against his chest, listening his fastly beating heart; both of them looking like satisfied cats.

So much for her hard work, huh?

* * *

><p><em>The ship sailed over the restful ocean where there were no signs of destruction or chaos.<em>

_On the deck was a man wearing grey robes, looking over the railing with calmness radiating form him._

_His ice-blue eyes were not directed toward their destined direction, however. They were directed toward the city they were leaving behind, knowing look shining from those calm orbs of his._

_While his white hair danced together with the wind, content and peaceful smile was resting on his lips._

_There were warm memories in that city to him; there he had once sended the defeater Of Umaril on her journey and now with small, mysterious words he had done the same to the hero of another land._

_His work had been done._

_The two women would join together; bringing the peace in Tamriel and with that thougth in his mind, he could leave with restful heart._

_His work was done._

* * *

><p>The patron set down her modest meal of fish, potatoes and bread for the day while giving her one of those looks she usually received after more louder 'morning activities' she had with Nels, which she now regretted seeing that her neck was pained, large love-bite visible there, and she was a little tired and sore in certain places which wasn't good if she was forced to walk to the next town.<p>

Nels Lhando... mere thought of the man made her sigh from exhaustion, but she still managed to give an tiny, wishful and a pit longing smile.

That man could be too much of a distraction when he wanted to, but all of that was always forgotten when his sweeter nature surfaced like the way he had held her in his arms in bed and whispered sweet words to her ear before leaving for the ship.

She tried to give the woman a small smile, but it came out more as an grimace and the woman left her on her corner while she moved the plate on the side and opened the bound book she used as a journal.

She moved the small candle on the table closer while starting to write, ocasionally taking some of her food to chew; small crumbs of her bead hitting the fragile-looking page.

_3E 433 Day 3_

_I'm finally ready to start my quest._

_I'm leaving my destructive and distracting companion to travel back home and I, once again, pray for Azura's protection for his travel as well as the old man's, whos odd words still plague my thoughts, but his words helped to ease my troubled mind and his advice was more then helpful for my next movements._

_The next part of this journey of mine is to find more information of this Holy Crusader and what I can tell from the rumors, Anvil is the place where her journey started for her Holy quest and so shall mine._

_I pray for the the spirits to guide my feet and Azura shine my path throught the darkest paths in the days to come._

With those words written, Nera carefully shut her journal, trying not to let the fresh ink stain other pages, and moved it with her quill and ink-bottle into her backbag. She was about to rise and leave, going through the things she needed to do before leaving for the road in her head, when she heard small 'meow' from under the table.

Leaning down and looking under the table, she was greeted by a pair of softly glowing eyes of a small kitten, who's dirtly and dangled-up for with his frail body told that the small animal hadn't been cared nor had eaten for a quite some time and frown came to her face from this; she always had a soft spot for animals and hated to see little kitten like this.  
><em><br>'Poor thing' _She thought sadly, not liking at all how the little thing's rib-bones were showing through his fur, and swiftly she took some of her left-over fish and offered it to the small kitten, who carefully made his way to her offering, frightened of her as if she would strike him any minute.

"Come now, Little one." She spoke tentatively,"I don't bite." She waited patiently and smiled, when the kitten started to eat the offered fish eagerly and mewled happily to her.

"Enjoy." She said softly and rose from her seat; leaving her empty tankard and plate in table with five coins as a payment and with last glance toward the happily eating furrball under the table, she stepped out.

Walking out her eyes took a moment to see, the light of inn being too dark compared to outside world, before looking around street of Anvil. She could see more clearly how the clouds were hiding sun and slight mist howering around while the small town was waking up.

Most of the refugees form inner land were already gone so place was more peaceful, but no doubt fresh new wagons full of people would be coming today, so it was btter that she left while there were small amound of people in the sleeping town and with that desision in mind, she made her way toward the gate leading to the small harbor.

When she had made her way to the small harbor, she could see that the mist was more thicker there and made it harder to see; completely covering the skyline she had seen day before in horizon, but it didn't stop people that were already up and around in the busy harbor with guards passing her without a second glance toward her direction, but she didn't pay them any mind.

After a moment of looking around, her eyes catched a sight of a dirty-looking man, who was begging for some coins from passing woman who just wrinkled her nose to the foul-smelling man and tried not to pay any more attention to him.

'_beggars are the eyes and ears of the city'_

Old man's words rang true through her mind and she smiled mischievously; moving toward the man who's face lit lightly from the sight of her approaching, no doubt hoping to get some coins from her.

Oh he was going to get something, all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya folks enjoyed ^^<strong>


End file.
